Speaking in Foreign Tongues
by ncisabbylover
Summary: A short post ep for 6x14. Kensi and Deeks discuss language and Deeks' habit of trying to say things without actually saying them.


Her phone lit up with Deeks' name and the words 'knock knock'. When she opened the door there he was, leaning against the frame, a sexy smirk across his face. She countered his pose, one hand on the open door, the other resting on the jam, effectively blocking him from entering.

"You gonna let me in Princess?" He questioned.

"Hmmm…" She pretended to think about it. "Depends."

He raised his eyebrows.

"You got food?" She eyed the bag hanging from his wrist.

"Wouldn't dare come over without it." He waved said bag in front of her. She pushed up from the doorframe, granting him entrance. He passed her, kissing her lightly in greeting on his way through her cluttered house.

"If you're staying though, you're flushing." She warned, closing the door and following him to the couch where he was already setting up the take out containers.

"Fair enough." He conceded. "Besides, I can think of a few other ways you and I could save water." He winked suggestively. Kensi held back a smile, taking a seat so close to him they were pressed together from shoulder to knee.

Handing Kensi one of the containers and taking one for himself he leaned back, resting his feet up on the table.

"So, Spanish." Kensi threw out, tossing a piece of chicken in her mouth.

"What about it?" He spoke around a mouthful of his own food.

"Since when can you speak Spanish?"

"I've always been able to speak some Spanish."

"Yeah. 'Yes', 'no', 'please', 'thank you', 'where's the closest beach?'."

Deeks raised his shoulders in a shrug.

"Seriously Deeks? You been hiding it all this time? Making me do all the work?"

"Maybe I just like hearing you speak Spanish. Or any language really. It's sexy." He growled to punctuate his statement.

Kensi stabbed his arm with her spork and Deeks winced dramatically.

"Ug, don't do that. I'm having cactus flash backs." He shuddered.

Kensi grinned, stabbing him again.

"Don't change the subject."

"What was the subject?"

"You. Spanish. Spill the beans. Where'd that all come from?"

Deeks rubbed the back of his neck, tangling his fingers in his hair.

"I ah, I was distracting myself. While you were in Afghanistan."

His confession was met with silence as Kensi chewed her mouthful and digested the new information.

"It's a good skill." She said finally. "I'm proud of you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. And you're right. It is sexy." Her eyebrows danced at him suggestively. He reached out and took the food carton away from her, removing his feet from the table and leaning forward to put both his and her food in their place.

"Hey!" She protested at the loss of her meal. She reached forward to grab it back but Deeks took her arm and all but pulled her into his lap.

"That tequila must've really knocked you around. I thought you knew better than to get between me and my food."

"I do know better. I just don't care." He grinned before dipping down and kissing her lips. She rose up to meet him, nipping on his bottom lip as she manouvered her legs to straddle his lap. His hands found her back and trailed their way around her torso, skimming her sides before running up her spine and into her hair. Her hands rested on his jaw, tilting his head just so, as she ran her tongue along his lips and he opened to her. She continued to kiss him, guiding his head exactly where she wanted him before she placed a few gentle kisses on his upper lip and pulled away, sitting back on his legs but keeping their foreheads together.

"Mmm, have I ever told you how much I love it when you take control like that?" He murmured, his eyes still closed.

"You've been throwing that around a lot lately." She replied, opening her eyes to try and meet his. He kept his eyes closed as he replied.

"What?"

"Love." She said simply.

His eyes fluttered open and he looked at her, trying to read her expression.

"You been trying to say something without actually saying it again?" There was no frustration or malice to her tone, her eyes exploring his.

"Maybe I'm just testing the waters." He leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on her cheek, his scruff tickling her skin. "Seeing what reaction I get. Maybe I'm just making sure we're on the same page. Maybe I just like the way you try and hold back that smile when I say it." He countered, bring his head down to rest his lips against the side of her neck.

"Deeks?"

"Yeah?" He moved his lips against her skin, causing a shiver to run through her. He grinned proudly against her neck.

Her hands went to his hair, pulling his attention from her neck to her face, and took a moment to look into his eyes, trying to portray the full scale of emotion behind the words she was about to speak.

"Te quiero con todo mi corazón."

"Lo siento yo no hablo español . Podría repetir?" He grinned at her.

She scrunched her face in mock frustration.

"Deeks." She exacerbated.

"Yes Kensalina?" He widened his eyes, pouting at her innocently.

"You're infuriating, you know that?"

"It may have been mentioned on occasion." He agreed. "Now what were you saying?"

"I love you, you frustrating man." She pushed her hands against his biceps in annoyance.

His mouth was on hers and he kissed her roughly before pulling back again.

"You're pretty okay I guess." He winked.

Her eyebrows show up in challenge as she began to extricate herself from his lap. He grabbed her wrists to keep her there.

"No, no. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He begged. "I love you too! I, Marty Deeks love you Kensi Blye!" He proclaimed loudly, trying to stop her escape. She stilled momentarily, cocking her head to the side, evaluating.

"I suppose that'll do." She shrugged.

"That'll do? I'll show you that'll do?" He growled, flipping her over to lay her on the couch, hovering above her.

He began peppering her face with kisses and whispered his adoration for her as she giggled, clutching the front of his shirt in her fingers. Finally he placed a loud, smacking kiss to her mouth.

She released his shirt and raised one of her hands to push his bangs out of his eyes as he continued to hover above her.

"I love you." She said, seriously.

"I love you too." He kissed her tenderly one more time before sitting back, pulling her up to sit upright with him.

He grabbed the food containers from the table and placed hers back in her hand.

"You sure do know the way to a girl's heart." She took another sporkful of food into her mouth. She leaned forward to grab the television remote, flicking the screen on.

"Only yours Kensalina, and only because it's through your stomach."

She elbowed him for his remark before canting into his side, her head on his shoulder. He kissed the crown of her head, settling in for a night of _Say Yes to the Dress_ with his girlfriend.

* * *

**It's been nice to take a break from Many the Miles to write this, especially after that episode! Many the Miles Chapter 6 will be up sometime tomorrow though, as long as everything goes to plan!**

**Thanks for reading and thanks in advance for your amazing reviews!**


End file.
